User blog:HollowFox123/Battle of Kin
It has come to thought to finally share with the community my unforgettable experience in Apocalypse Rising, an event that has changed the way I view teamwork, an event that has put me in my rightful place as a leader. I myself will now tell you my story, my new beginning... A small note to the reader - Unfortunately, no screenshots have been taken during this great place in time, this now uncalled note will eventually make the reader ask himself "Has this really happened?" or "Should I believe him?". All I assure the reader is that my very eyes have seen this, with great detail and multitude. I swear by my heart and truthfulness, that this very event, has occurred... Beforemath January 5, 2015 / Around 6:30 pm CT (Real World Time) '' "Guys, we need those armour plates now!" King shouted "Trust me, we won't make it much longer with bandits running around wherever we go..." I believed King, we would be dead by now with our van's hull at a low HP. But at the same moment, we were being pursuited by a green car who's crewman consisted of 3 bandits, all armed with high level military-grade weapons. "Max, we don't have an option, we're gonna have to jump out and make the best out of this," Flame suggested "Are you crazy, Flame? I will not allow you, Rust, or King to jump out and expect to kill all these men tis' but a scratch!" I replied angrily. Normally, we would have all jumped out and opened fire before they could start chasing us on their vehicle, but this time it was different, we were all low on crucial supplies such as ammo, food, and bloodbags more importantly, meaning we didn't have a other option but to fight back. "Max, please! We're gonna die either way if we stop at a nearby town, they will slaughter us!" Rust exclaimed "Alright! Alright! I get all of you, I guess we have no choice but to jump out and open fire, who agrees to go outside?" I polled "Me!" replied all. I looked down at my keyboard and looked back up at my screen "Alright gentlemen, ready... GO GO GO!" I ordered. I press the brakes and allowed the car to turn to the side, giving us a sort of cover from fire. Everyone suddenly jumped out and drew their weapons as fast as a lightning bolt could strike the earth, and then... gunshots from my sides. My team opened fire at the incoming vehicle, blowing off two of its tires, breaking its ballistic glass, and riddled the hull with bullets, eventually causing the vehicle to explode due to such firepower coming from four different firearms. The bandits were kicked out of the flame eaten vehicle and I quickly commanded through my microphone "Open fire on those bastards!" All you heard was a massive magnitude of gunshots flying towards the enemy and within seconds all dropped dead before they could draw their weapons. My heart was beating like a war drum and breathed irregularly. "Wow, I'm... surprised we did it! We did it boys!" I cheered "Allahu Akbar!" yelled Rust. We all looked at him in confusion and question. "What the hell Rust, what was that about?" I questioned him "Think of it this way, we have a battle cry we normally hear in ISIS videos, how about it guys?" We all paused for a moment "I like it!" Flame said "I like it too!" King joined. "Oh why not? A little moral wouldn't hurt!" I replied. Soon we agreed to call our team ISIS, in honor of the morality and sense of war spirit its members have during session videos and firefight videos (excluding their actions during the 2014 intervention, which caused the death of thousands in Syria, Iraq and the city of Kobani). Soon after looting the bodies from the bloody scene, the team and I decided to drive off to Vernal, where we could resupply and loot the local hospital, maybe even find some spare parts for our vehicle that was in need of repairs. "Oh yes! SCAR-L ammunition!" King shouted "That's great King! Keep looking," I replied "Hey Max, I found an AK-12 over here, there are some 3 magazines along with it," Flame shouted "Oh thank you, Flame! I really needed a descent weapon," I said with relief. Soon after, the team finally resulted as a well armed militia, King was armed with an SCAR-L including 4 magazines for storage, Flame was armed with the Mark 48 LMG playing as supportive role carrying plenty of ammunition boxes, Rust was armed with the powerful SCAR-H having some magazines, and finally came out with an AK-12. "Gents, it's becoming dark, this place isn't safe at this-" I was cut off with the sound of a gunshot going off behind the hospital... it was Flame, who came out running towards me, severely wounded. "Max, there is two noobs behind the hospital, I need f***** bloodbags man!" he demanded "Here Flame, take a few!" I supplied back, soon ordering Rust and King to follow my lead into the combat zone. We immediately ran behind the white building and saw two men running towards their vehicle, knowing we were heading towards their position. "King, Rust, ALLAHU AKBAR!" I shouted. My men raised their weapons and pulled the trigger, releasing death from a barrel. As the chaotic sound of gunfire raged on, one of the men barely made it into the drivers' seat and took off with a speeding acceleration, leaving his poor buddy to bleed out in the street. "Max, they're getting away, they may have a bunch of loot!" cried out Rust "Enough, hold your fire, he's gone anyway, it's better for us to not waste anymore ammunition on the fleeing car." I replied in a calm state "King, search the body, look for anything useful and put it in the trunk!" I ordered "Okay Max, on it!" he replied. Flame later came back from behind and advised me that we should get out of the city before more players arrive, and so I sticked with his advise. "Come on, guys. We have to go to an industrial district near Hark to look for some Armour Plates for the van, I feel like we will soon be removed from the face of the game if we don't act quick..." I worried greatly "Max, it's alright, we can make it! We're ISIS, everyone dies under our boot!" he said with encouragement "You're right, Rust. LET'S GO, EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" I shouted upon the mic, and so everyone did as told, one by one, each of my men climbed up the van and sat comfortably on the back seat in rest. A long day took place and there is yet to be another after tonight, I was exhausted, and so we drove down the roads as the dark and dangerous night fell upon the horizon, hoping to find peace at last... God was I wrong! Battle ''January 5, 2015 / Around 7:00 pm CT (Real World Time) As we drove in the night away from Vernal, we made our way north and passed the Military Outpost, seeing nothing but hordes of zombies and useless items scattered around. "Everyone alright back there?" I asked "Yeah, we are alright, we are just in need of food and drinks, we are starving back here..." replied King "Don't worry, King! We just left Vernal, the hospital there was empty so I'm sure there will be supplies waiting for us at Hark, which is the nearest city from us." I discussed. I then noticed Rust was awfully quiet, which made me wonder what seemed to trouble him. "Hey Rust, something bothering you?" I asked as I looked forward to the road "Max, do you see that?" he said in a nervous state "See what?" I looked back at him "Max, there is a group of four guys running from Hark! They're powerless and this can be our chance to loot them... they might have food!". We all began looking around our van desperately and so I caught four black entities at the corner of my eye, it was what appeared to be a group of four survivors fleeing from Hark in a fearful state of condition, they seemed exhausted and desperate for supplies. "Max, go after them!" cried out Flame "Don't worry, I will..." I replied in a promising tone. I then pressed on the gas pedal and our van bolted towards the fleeing group of men. Soon afterwards, they notice our aggressive advancement and began to make a run for the hills, now that I could not accept! "Get closer, Max! We'll jump out and begin firing on them, you can stay on the van and slowly take the lead as we take cover behind you." advised Rust, I'll be honest, I agreed with his marvelous briefing and so I continued my advance. "Alright, gentlemen! You are to kill these retreating players before they reach the hills behind Hark. I want accuracy and precision, GOT IT?" I shouted "We got you, Max!" replied everyone "Get your gear ready and you will jump out on my mark!". We waited patiently for the right moment, our van approached the group steadily... and then... "ALLAHU AKBAR!" I shouted with a great cry. My men busted the vehicle doors open like a strong wind and took their positions with discipline, took a deep breathe, and the earth became no more but Somme. Bullets whizzed passed me and striked the opposing group with great force, making blood fly into the air. Gunshots flooded my speakers, the ground stood still and eject cases from every weapon bounced joyfully on the grass. "HALT!" I shouted. Silence then took over again, we all looked at each other with great smiles in our faces and ran towards the four once living corpses laying on the dirt just a few feet from the hills. "Good kill, boys. Loot the bodies and make sure everyone has enough supplies for our next drive." I ordered "Hey, Max! I found more AK-12 ammunition on this one, it's about two drum magazines, half fed from previous use, hope you don't mind that..." said Flame "Thanks, Flame! Every bullet counts." I replied with satisfaction. "Rust, I found an ACOG for you!" said King "Oh, man I really needed one of these! Now I can pick off my targets easily." Rust chuckled "Okay, looks like the that's everything from this group, let's go guys!" I ordered. Everyone quickly jumped back into the van, satisfied with their kills, both mellowed and quenched from their loot. I held onto the steering wheel smoothly, and sat back on my seat in comfort. To my left I could see the beautiful sun rise behind the dark mountains, and on my right was the fleeing night on the horizon. Dawn has come, our bloodbag supplies began running short and we relied on our food and water as our HP regeneration. It was not effective and it consumed our vital supplies, I had to think of an alternative. "King, what is our location at the momen?" I asked "We are in the industrial district near the mansion, also Pitts Park is close by as well, why do you ask?" he said "Since we are low on supplies and we already passed Hark, we are gonna need to find the closest hospital from us, do you know any place where we can find medical supplies within a short time?" I asked again "I know where, Max! I see the Kin tower at a distance and the hospital is just on the northern face of the city, we can make it there!" joined Rust "Alright, keep your eyes peeled gentlemen, we are heading for Kin... our only choice!" I said. We made our into Kin and entered the city limits on the west face, two large mountains guarded the city and looked down at us as we passed. "Ok, once we get to the hospital, get food, drinks, and as many medical supplies as fast as you can, I fear of getting ambushed there." I said nervously. We proceeded to the designated building and finally arrived to the residential district, the hospital was right in between. I slowly moved the car through the partially blocked road and into the street. I always feared the Kin Hospital for some reason, mainly because it was a well known place for being ambushed by unsuspected players, as it's because everyone relies on this specific hospital when it comes to medical supplies, no other... "Ok, get off and gather as many supplies as you can from there, I'll stay here and cover the entrance including the van." I said "Ok, Max!" replied Rust. I turned by back against the hospital and survaillance the bunker, I look at the sharp edges of the hill, expecting to spot a head from the white edge of the hill, but nothing came, and so I look back at the hospital and saw all my teamates carrying medical loot and supplies back into the van. "We got everything, Max! Let's go!" shouted Flame "We're heading to Korri, gentlemen. I remember seeing an extra jerry can there, might as well, guys, how about it?" I said "Eh, I think one jerry can is enough for us, let's go check the fort!" suggested King. So we made our way eventually, I maneuvered the van carefully around the barriacades on the road and finally reached the perimeter street circling the entire city. We drove up and took a left towards the northern road heading towards the fort. "Anyone in need of something?" I asked "We're good, Max, thanks for taking us to the hospital." replied Flame "You're most welcome!" I said. Our van sped along the road and we began entering the industrial district of Kin, plenty of tires, but not enough to save our lifes... 'MAX, STOP!" shouted Rust "What is it, Rust, tell me NOW!" I yelled back. His shout caught all of us by surprise and I immediately stopped the van in the middle of the road. "I see heads on the mountains, over there, look!" Rust shouted again "We see nothing, Rust!" replied King "Rust, you better know what you're doing, dumbass." assured Flame nervously. The whole squad exited the car and drew their rifles, forming a defensive square position. We all searched around desperately on the spot with the eye of a falcon, scanning the edges of the horizon, expecting movement. The sun shined bright upon the terrain and the dry wind scratched our skin as we stood, nothing seemed to happen, so I decided to talk again... "I see nothing, Rust, you lied again, like always." I said in a angry tone "LOOK, OVER THERE!" shouted Flame. We all quickly stared to were Flame was pointing and see 5 men climb over the mountain and take positions on the edge. "Gentlemen, take them... UGH!" my voice was cut off from a bullet impact to my shoulder and I collapse behind the van. "ALLAHU AKBAR!" yelled King, Rust and Flame joined in too. A mass firefight rose after I was shot, I heard bullets whizzing by and hitting the buildings behind the van, many at once. "I got one!" shouted Flame "There goes another!" he added. I stood up, raised my AK-12 and took a deep breath... and pulled the trigger. *BOOM, BOOM, BOOM* Went the rifle... "Keep firing, keep firing!" I yelled "I need a bloodbag, now!" demanded Rust "Here have one!" I replied. After less than a minute of gunfire, the men slowly began to decrease in number as we picked off one by one. "We are getting them, boys! ALLAHU AKBAR!" I shouted "ALLAHU AKBAR, JIHAD!" joined the rest. In desperation, the men on the mountain began running downhill towards our defensive square and began putting hits on us the closer they got. "I need bloodbags!" shouted King, who was bleeding from his torso "I got you, buddy! We are running low on supplies so take cover behind the van, please!" I ordered. Gunshots kept running off and soon enough, their men ran back towards the mountain for cover from our lethal firepower... but things got worse eventually. *Engine sound closing in* "What's that?" shouted Flame nervously "I think... oh no, INCOMING!" I shouted. The next thing I know, a Humvee stops aggressively in front of our vehicle, men soon jumped out and drew weapons on both sides, attacking not only our enemy, but us! "Bandits! TAKE THEM OUT BOYS, NOW!" I ordered with a shattering loud voice, the men began firing upon our van and eventually caught fire, leaving us with a ineffecient working vehicle. "KEEP FIRING, KEEP FIRING!" I ordered. All you could hear were gunshots flooding the thin air around us, bullets whizzed, and men collapsed. Realizing the situation was dire, I immediately ordered Flame to mow down the bandits with his Mk 48 LMG instead of aiming down the sight at such a close range from the enemy. "Flame, mow them down... just spray them... NOW!" I shouted. Flame quickly mounted his weapon and sprayed the enemy head on, his fire silenced the others as we watched the bandits fall to the ground in a gore-like way, their van caught fire and exploded, now the only thing standing was the bandits on the large hill and us. Gun fire resumed and that was when our defensive stance was beginning to fail. "I'm hit!" yelled King "I need a bag now!". I searched my inventory as the firefight raged above me but found to have no blood bags for him. "King, I don't have any, none of..." I was cut off by the sight of his dead body "... King?". His pale face and scattered limbs shook me in a manner where I knew this enemy was not joking. I soon heard King's voice come through the speaker "I'm alright Max, just save my things and kill them." he said in a calm tone. "Alright then, King!" I replied "Rust, Flame, I want accuracy and precision, GO!" I shouted again. After a handful of seconds passed by, the remaning bandits fell on to their knees and spat blood, knowing we stood victorious, or that was what I thought... "WE DID IT!" yelled Rust with joy "Ay, lets get their loot, quick!" added Flame. They both rushed to the corpses as I stood next to our damaged van, snapped a cold pepsi open and drank gloriously. I looked around and enjoyed the peaceful silence that came back after 2 minutes of fighting, it was a moment and dearly missed. The men came back with a handful of weapons on their backpacks and placed it in the trunk one by one, "Enjoying the loot, guys?" I chuckled "Oh yes, Max. We got a few semi-automatic rifles over here and plenty of ammunition for each, care for some?" said Flame "No thanks, Flame. I am quite satisfied with my AK-12, did pretty good today." I replied gently. Flame chuckled and ran back to the corpses along with Rust for a final inspection. I looked at them and began think of how lucky we got on this fight, how we managed to defend ourselfs from an aggressive attack, I smiled and ripped open an MRE to eat. Finishing my meal, I looked back up at my men and suddenly heard a spray of loud gunshots from my back, having Flame and Rust drop dead to the ground. "What the FUCK!" I yelled in horror. I desperately turned around to find an assassin pointing a M249 at my anatomy, we looked at each other with a serious face before my fate arrived. I took a deep last breath and accepted my death, the bandit smurked and finally pulled the trigger... riddling my body with endless lead, I dropped dead and looked up at the sky before my heart gave out, thinking of all I went through to get to this horrific yet glorious death... my eyes when shut and the screen flew above me saying "YOU HAVE DIED!". I looked as the camera got farther from my motionless body and finished off my game with a "Hey, pretty tired right now, going to bed..." I said. "Ok, Max! Goodnight, I had fun!" said King "Me too, bro!" added Flame along with Rust. "Yeah... goodnight!" I smiled... Epilogue There my journey ended. It was a great game honestly, I liked it and I hope the reader could understand that great moment can happen in any game, no matter how tense. This event taught me the values of teamwork and how leadership is the ingredient to an effective killing machine in Apocalypse Rising. How good decision making and patience can lead to great things. Let me not exaggerate on this, so I will stop here for now. Thank you for reading my blog "Battle of Kin". I hope you enjoyed its deep details and the intense battle for a city known to many. If you have any questions or opinions, please comment below! Again, thank you! Credits HOST Writter: '''HollowFox123 ''Spectator: HollowFox123'' ''Editor: HollowFox123'' ''Publisher: HollowFox123'' '''CHARACTERS Hollow as: '''HollowFox123 ''King as:' TheOldKingoftheHill Flame as: '''MisterVG ''Rust as: Rust890'' ''Fleeing surviors as: Unknown'' ''Survior 1 as: Unknown'' ''Survior 2 as: Unknown'' ''Bandits as: Unknown'' ''Assassin as:' Unknown ' ~ CREDIT TO GUZ AND ZOLAR FOR SUCH A GREAT GAME! ~' Category:Blog posts